Passion impassible
by rykoho
Summary: La rencontre qui changea à jamais l'histoire du monde. Celle de Kazuya Mishima et de Jun Kazama.
1. Dans l'antre du diable

Prologue

Deux années se sont écoulées depuis que le dernier King Of Iron Fist Tournament s'est terminé par un violent coup d'éclat et que Kazuya Mishima a pris le contrôle du vaste et avide empire financier qu'est le conglomérat Mishima. Pendant cette période, la direction de Kazuya fut encore plus brutale et oppressive que celle de son père, Heihachi. Alors que les bénéfices explosaient et que les rangs de ses ennemis diminuaient, Kazuya se retira dans la solitude, bien protégé dans les hauteurs de la ville, n'écoutant plus que les conseils d'un mystérieux étranger. Enfin, alors qu'on commençait à murmurer que Heihachi était remonté tel un fantôme des profondeurs de l'abîme, Kazuya mit à exécution un plan destiné à se débarrasser de ses ennemis une fois pour toutes en annonçant publiquement un second King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Dans ce tournoi participe Jun Kazama, une jeune femme qui fait partie d'une association de protection des animaux. Celle-ci en veut à Kazuya de leur faire du mal et d'avoir des contacts avec la mafia de Hong-Kong. Elle decide donc de le rencontrer. C'est ici que commence l'histoire.

Acte 1 : Dans l'antre du diable.

Ce sont les derniers rayons d' un magnifique couché de soleil qui vinrent effleurer les murs du plus haut batiment de Tokyo. C'est dans cette immense infrastructure que reside l'homme le plus puissant de toute la ville. Une ville encore une fois plongée dans les tenebres, là ou Kazuya Mishima, impassible et froid l'observait depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Durant ces années, Kazuya avait prit gout à la luxure. Il ne se refusait rien, et surtout pas un excellent vin français, qu'il degustait tout en fixant son regard à travers les vitres de sa demeure situé au sommet du siége social de la Mishima Zaibastu. Il etait là. Au dessus de tout. Il souriait. Non mécontent de l'annonce officielle qu'il venait d'emettre il y a quelques jours. L'arrivé d'un second King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Il avait tout prevu, mais le destin en avait decidé autrement. C'etait une journée de printemps comme les autres, Kazuya commençait à voir les lumieres s'allumer un peu partout dans la metropole. Pourtant plongé dans ses pensés, ce n'est pas cela qui l'empecha d' entendre les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Il but encore une gorgée de ce nectar et prononça ces quelques mots qui mirent directement en garde son homme de main venant probablement lui apporter une nouvelle sans importance à ses yeux.

- " J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas etre derangé!" lança t-il d'un ton grave sans regarder celui-ci.

L'homme de main commençait deja à regretter d'etre venu dans cette piéce. Meme si l'homme qui s'y tenait en son centre été terrifiant, l'aspect et l'atmosphere de celle-ci etait à la fois angelique et cauchemardesque, rajoutant un sentiment d'angoisse qui ne rassurait guère. Dans son costume sombre, ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait feindre à son devoir. Il osa repondre.

- " Pardon, mais une femme désire s'entretenir avec vous monsieur, elle a precisé que c'était important."

Sur cette reponse Kazuya daigna poser un vif regard sur son interlocuteur. Sa patience avait des limites, mais sa curiosité, elle, ne semblait pas en avoir. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure le deranger? Le sbire reprit de nouveau la parole, cette fois avec un noeud dans la gorge.

- " Elle a aussi dit qu'elle participait au tournoi, monsieur." annonça l'homme dont le regard de son employeur lui avait glacé le sang.

Le president de la Mishima Zaibastu ne laissa rien transparaitre face à ces paroles. Mais il fut pendant un court instant songeur et surtout désireux dans savoir un peu plus. Ce à quoi il repondit apres une profonde inspiration.

- " Hum..., bien amenez là moi." ordonna Kazuya.

- " Bien, monsieur." repondit son employé appeuré. Il fit un dernier signe de tete avant de quitter la piéce.

Kazuya resta seul un moment. Seul comme il aimait l'etre, seul avec lui meme. Mais peut etre finalement pas aussi seul qu'il pouvait le croire. Il se versa un verre de son millesime et en but une gorgée. Ses yeux rivés vers les etoiles, la clarté de ces dernières se melangeait parfaitement dans le lointain à celles des lueurs de la ville. Un spectacle qu'il appreciait tout particulièrement. Une voix vint alors perturber cette tranquilité.

- " Monsieur Mishima?" demanda la femme qui venait d'entrer dans ses appartement privés.

Elle venait d'arrivée, quelques dossiers sous son bras. Elle observa dans un premier temps l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Un homme elegant en costume violet, les cheveux noirs coiffés en arriere, le visage ferme et un regard dur presque haineux. Elle savait à qui elle avait à faire. Le chef de l'empire Mishima lui repondit.

- " Oui, c'est moi. Mais qui etes vous et que voulez vous?"

- " Je m'appelle Jun Kazama. Je travaille pour la WWWC, une organisation de defense de la vie sauvage. Je viens vous voir pour vous faire part de la disparition soudaine d'animaux classés en voie d'extinction. Et tout laisse à croire que c'est vous qui etes la cause de ceci." dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Kazuya esquissa un leger sourire. Meme si c'etait vrai, et bien sur que cela devait l'etre, il ne pouvait etre au courant de tout ce que realisait son entreprise. Ce n'est pas les propos emit par Jun qui le firent sourire. Non, loin de là. Mais la beauté de celle-ci. De plus, ce n'etait pas le fait d'etre habillée simplement d'un chemisier à manche courte blanc, d'un pantallon corsaire noir, ni meme d'un bandana blanc qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux mi-long qui faisaient ressentir au maitre de ces lieux un sentiment perdu il y a fort longtemps. Non, c'etait bien autre chose. Il lui donna sa reponse.

- " Kazama...hum? Japonais n'est-ce pas?" questionna t-il en evitant ainsi les accusations de la jeune femme.

Jun fut tout d'abord surprise par ces paroles. La reponse etait bien sur hors de propos. Ce à quoi elle repliqua vivement.

- "Oui, c'est japonais, mais ce n'est pas le sujet! Comme je viens de vous le dire des animaux protégés disparaissent chaques jours et j'ai amené avec moi des dossiers prouvant votre implication dans ces crimes!" annonça le jeune femme deja exaceperée. Elle glissa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer.

Elle jeta dans le meme temps plusieurs regards sur la piéce ou elle se trouvait. De grand miroirs jonchaient les murs de la chambre. Un tapis rouge aux proportions demesurées horné de motifs dorés recouvraient le sol. Les chandeliers au dessus d'elle eclairaient parfaitement l'endroit. Et au centre un trone dirigé vers les vitres, donnait sur le monde exterieur. A porté de celui-ci une petite table ronde en cristal à pied central ou etait posé deux verres et une bouteille de vin. Jun ne savait plus exactement si c'etait l'ambiance de la chambre ou les regards oppressant de Kazuya qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se doutait pourtant bien que de nombreux complots avaient du etre commendité ici dans ces murs. Elle revint vite à la realité quand le PDG du plus grand empire financier lui cria.

- " Des dossiers? Des crimes? Et alors! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse! Croyez vous que j'ai reussi à garder cet empire sous controle en jouant les justes? J'ai imposé le respect de mes idées dans le crane de tout mes adversaires! Et cela, aussi bien sur le plan économique que sur le plan physique! Qui etes vous pour me juger!" s'exclama le puissant Kazuya en serrant son poing.

Il attendait des pleures ou des gemissements de peur. Il aurait pu attendre longtemps. La jeune femme le foudroya d'un regard meprissable et ne se laissa pas decontenancer par cette colére. Elle aussi etait une combattante et il en fallait bien plus pour ebranler Jun Kazama.

- " Le respect!" s'indigna t-elle. "Ne confondez pas le respect et la crainte monsieur Mishima! Quand à votre histoire, je la connais! Aussi terrible qu'elle puisse paraitre, sachez qu'elle ne m'atteint pas! Je suis venu pour avoir des reponses sur les differents trafiques d' animaux que vous, et votre organisation effectuaient en toute illégalités. Ceci menaçant l'eco-systeme de notre planete!" prononça enervé l'impetueuse Jun.

Kazuya recula doucement la tete tout en gardant un oeil sur elle. Comment ose t-elle? se dit-il. Il plongea son regard dans le sien pour y chercher un signe de faiblesse, mais celle-ci ne flechissait pas. Cherche t-elle à mourir? Je pourrai la tuer de mes mains, ici, maintenant. Meme si c'est une combattante, pourquoi elle?Pourquoi elle n'a pas peur? Kazuya la fixa plus intensement, puis quelque chose en lui commença à changer. Il ne pouvait plus voir autre chose qu'elle. Elle, Jun Kazama. Il la trouva tout à coup, désirable. Son regard haineux s'adoucit et Jun en fut la premiere etonnée. Il sourit encore et lui dit.

- " Du calme madame Kazama, je crois que tout ceci est un malentendu. Montrez moi vos dossiers et voyons ce que l'on me reproche." exprima t-il en tendant sa main vers elle. Celle-ci lui remit ses dossiers et ajouta.

- " Mademoiselle." Ce madame sonnait faux pour elle. Cependant, sur le moment elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il fallait absolument le preciser.

- "Pardon?" reprit l'homme en plongeant son regard une eniéme fois dans le sien.

- " Mademoiselle Kazama". renvoya t-elle en soutenant son regard.

Les dossiers en main, le roi du poing d'acier afficha un large sourire à la ravissante Jun avant de les consulter. Toutefois celui-ci etait bien plus réceptif à la presence de la belle qu'aux feuilles de papiers remplis de chiffres que contenaient les dossiers. Il les survola grossièrement sans vraiment prendre le temps de s'attarder sur chacun d'eux. Jun observait ce petit manege en silence et n'en pensait pas moins. Ceci aurait pu l'agasser si ce n'etait pas l'homme en lui meme qui commençait à l'intriguer. Au bout de quelques minutes Kazuya finit de lire ou plutot de feuilletter le reste des documents. Il les tendit à Jun et d'un air désinvolte, il declara.

- " En effet, je constate que l'on reproche beaucoup de choses à ma société. Mais laissez moi vous expliquer mademoiselle Kazama." Le maitre des lieux profita d'une pause pour se servir un autre verre. Jun resta stoique attendant ses explications avec une oreille attentive.

- "Voyez vous, on ne me previent pas toujours de tout ce qui se passe. L'empire Mishima posséde plusieurs industries et siéges socials implantés sur toute la planete. Toutefois, je veux bien faire l'effort de controler si ma firme effectue, ces soi-disant trafiques d'animaux qui vous tiennent tant à coeur."

Il sourit et brandit sa coupe de vin avant dans prendre une gorgée. Jun venait d'assister là à une magnifique prestation d'hypocrisie tout droit sortie d'un vieux discourt de politique bien rodé. Loin d'etre dupe devant les promesses du president Mishima, elle rétorqua.

- " Je comprends que vous soyez un homme tres occupé monsieur Mishima. Mais les preuves sont là et..." Kazuya coupa net la parole de son interlocutrice. Il sentait que cela n'amenerait nulle part. Jun eut un leger sourcillement face à cette interruption.

- " Bien! Je vous ai entendu et j'ai dit que je m'en occuperai. Ma parole ne vous suffit pas?" lui lança t-il d'un ton presque sincere.

Jun garda le silence, l'homme en face d'elle troublait ses pensés. C'etait peut-etre parce qu'il se faisait tard. Ou tout simplement parce que quelque chose d'etrange au fond de cet homme la perturbait. Une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à definir. Et pendant qu'elle cherchait, Kazuya en profita pour lui servir un verre de son excellent cru.

- " Vous prendrez bien un verre de vin pour notre premiere rencontre mademoiselle Kazama?" reprit-il en lui apportant son verre.

- " Non merci, jamais d'alcool." souligna t-elle. Sur cette reponse, Kazuya deposa la seconde coupe pleine sur la table et renrichit en finissant son verre

- " J'oubliais, on m'a prevenu que vous participiez à mon tournoi."

Jun avait bien compris qu'il voulait changer de sujet. Mais pourquoi aussi precipitamment? Elle s'empressa de lui repondre.

- " En effet, je suis une combattante et je me suis inscrite dans l'unique but de m'entretenir avec vous afin de vous faire part de mes enquetes consernant votre société sur les trafiques d'animaux en voix d'extinction." repondit-elle une fois de plus en essayant de revenir sur le sujet qui l'avait amené ici.

- " Cela a le merite d'etre clair. Mais arretons de nous vouvoyer. Demain nous risquons peut-etre de devenir adversaire. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des politesses face à ceux qui se retrouve en face de moi!"

La demoiselle ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu. Toutefois elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et puis apres tout se dit-elle. Oui apres tout... Seulement, il se faisait tard et demain comme venait de lui rappeller l'organisateur du tournoi, il fallait combattre. Les jours qui allaient venir ne seraient pas de tout repos pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de tete et lui dit.

- " Il se fait tard, et j'ai deja trop abusé de votre temps. Je vous laisse les dossiers, au revoir monsieur Mishima." emit-elle en posant ces derniers sur un meuble. Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie. En la regardant s'eloigner quelques choses en Kazuya vint lui faire renoncer à tous ses principes. Il le prononça. Le president directeur general du plus grand conglomerat du 20éme siécle, Kazuya Mishima, prononça son prenom.

- " Jun!" dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

A cet appel, Jun Kazama stoppa sa marche. Dans sa poitrine son coeur avait cessé de battre pendant un cour instant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis se retourna pour contempler une derniere fois cet homme. Kazuya, lui ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celle qui venait à jamais de le transformer. Il lui dit enfin.

- "J'espere que notre premiere rencontre ne sera pas la derniere."

Pour la premiere fois depuis sa venue dans cette chambre, elle se sentit de nouveau rassurée. La chaleur qui emanait de son corps lui fit comprendre que cette premiere rencontre ne serait pour elle qu'un debut. Elle plongea sont regard dans le sien et elle vit. Elle vit cette fois non pas la haine, mais le desir. Ses yeux ne trompaient pas, elle put y voir aussi une infinie tristesse. Comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un tenait à tout prix à ce qu'il reste dans cette peine inconsolable. Elle ne le comprit pas sur le moment, mais elle venait de decouvrir le terrible secret qui se cachait en lui. Trop tot pensa t-elle, pas aujourd'hui, pas cette nuit. Elle lui sourit enfin et l'interpella pour la derniere fois.

- "A bientot...Kazuya."

Fin du 1er acte.


	2. De l'autre coté

Acte 2 : De l'autre coté.

L'enivrant parfum de Jun resta en suspension dans l'air pendant de longues minutes. Kazuya inspira profondement pour en savourer les effluves que la belle avait laissé en partant. Il s'assit sur son siége, ferma les yeux et bascula sa tete en arriere. L'homme le plus influant du monde, essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. C'etait malheureusement peine perdu. Le visage de cette femme lui revenait sans cesse en tete. Sous ses muscles, il put sentir son sang bouillir et son coeur battre de plus en plus fort à chaque instants.

- " Kazama Jun." emit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il respirait fortement. Pour cause, il venait de s'en rendre compte. De le decouvrir. Il s'etait epris d'elle. Lui qui avait connu l'enfer. Lui qui avait tant souffert. Lui, qui jadis vainquit son propre pére pour tout recuperer. Il fallait qu'il la revoit. Tout ce qu'il possédait lui sembla tout à coup sans interet. Sa raison de vivre, la raison de tout ces combats, de toutes ces victoires. Tout ceci n'avait presque plus de sens.

Que m'arrive t-il? se dit-il en lui meme. Pourquoi s'est-elle avancée vers moi sans peur?

Il se ressassa les derniers moments passés en sa presence. Ceci dans le but de s'accaparer pour lui, un bonheur trop vite perdu. Il était à nouveau seul. Seul, non, il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il fallut que le doute vienne perturber son ame pour qu'il s'adresse une nouvelle fois à lui.

-" Tu es faible Mi...shi...ma Ka...zu...ya." prononça une voix grave venue de nulle part.

Sur ces paroles provoquantes, il ouvrit les yeux et bondit de son siége. Il scruta chaque recoins de l'appartement pour denicher celui qui osa l'insulter. Le combattant hurla d'une voix menaçante.

- " Qui est là? Montre toi!"

Il n'eut qu'en reponse des rire sarcastiques. Des rires qu'il avait deja entendu par le passé. Kazuya tendit un peu plus l'oreille et balaya plusieurs fois la salle du regard cherchant d'ou pouvait provenir ces rires moqueurs. Ces derniers revinrent de plus belle, exaseperant le roi du poing d'acier.

- " Ma patience a des limites! Montre toi!" fulmina le maitre des lieux.

- " Je suis là, Kazuya. Approche!" commanda la voix.

Le guerrier s'avança, toujours sur ses gardes. La voix reprit alors.

- " Là, ...je suis là!"

Kazuya se tourna vers l'un des nombreux miroirs que contenait sa demeure. Et lorsqu'enfin il se retrouva face à son reflet, un frisson lui parcourut l'echine. Il comprit. Et la chose presente en lui le comprit aussi. Le mal, vint l'aviser de ses doutes.

- " As tu oublié notre pacte, Mishima Kazuya?" lui rappella le demon.

- " Je n'ais rien oublié!" retorqua l'hote.

Ce dernier fixait toujours le miroir. Et ce qu'il y voyait, le remplissait de degout. Il serra les poings. Puis le monstre lui fit part de son ressentiment.

- " Alors, que cherches-tu? Tu crois que je ne comprend pas? Tu crois que je ne vois rien?" s'exclama la chose.

Kazuya resta silencieux, il venait de comprendre que l'etre qui l'habitait depuis tout ce temps, celui à qui il devait la vie et son pouvoir, connaissait chacune de ses pensées. Mais pire encore, qu'il pouvait meme lire son coeur. Il ne pouvait pas le tromper. Et ceci fit trembler l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Non pas de peur, mais de rage. Le demon le sentit et l'avertit.

- " Ça ne sert à rien! Tous ce que tu as obtenu grace à moi, tu le perdras! Tous ce temps à amasser ce pouvoir. Tu perdras tout. Tout, tu m'entends! Tout à cause de cette femme!" brailla la creature d'un ton diabolique.

- " Tais toi!" s'écria le chef de l'empire Mishima.

- " Car le pouvoir Kazuya,... oui, le pouvoir. Il n'y a que ça de vrai!" acheva le diable.

- " Assez!" interrompit aprement le tourmenté dont le poing remplit de fureur vint faire voler en eclat son propre reflet. L'impact du choc fut tel qu'un cratère se forgea dans la paroi suivit d'innombrables eclats de verres qui furent projetés chaotiquement à plusieurs metres de lui.

- " Pauvre fou, pauvre fou!" repeta plusieurs fois la voix devant ce geste desesperé avant de disparaitre pour de bon dans un rire cynique.

Kazuya retira sa main de ce qu'il resta du mur puis il comprima sa poigne avec laquel il dominait ce monde. Un sourire de demence vint alors se dessiner sur ses levres.

Il s'ecoula plusieurs jours apres cette fameuse nuit, et le 2éme King Of Iron Fist Tournament, deja bien entamé se deroulait sans imprevu. Kazuya remporta victoire sur victoire. Et il en fut de meme pour Jun Kazama. Les phases finales approchèrent et pour ses adversaires, Kazuya Mishima semblait etre encore plus invincible qu'autrefois. Chaque coups qu'il leurs portait leurs broyaient les os. Sa domination sur le tournoi etait totale. Apres ses combats, comme à son habitude, il prenait un peu de repos dans ses appartements privés au dernier etage de la tour Mishima. La plus part du temps, il faisait le point sur ses affaires avec son conseiller et frère par adoption Lee Chaolan. Ce fut le cas aujourd'hui. Lee aimait porter des costumes qui lui faisait resortir son charme naturel. C'etait un homme toujours tres elegant ne pouvant se passer des dernieres tendances vestimentaires. Il était en ce jour vetu d'un costume noir qui mettait ses cheveux argenté en valeur. Une rose rouge mise en evidence sur son torse venait ajouter une petite touche personnelle à son style. Un carnet de notes à la main, il donna oralement à son leader, les recentes nouvelles qui etaient à l'ordre du jour.

- " Anna et Nina Williams viennent tous deux d'etres misent hors d'etat de nuire. Que faisons nous d'elles?" s'interroga Lee en attendant la reponse de son superieur.

Kazuya, songeur, assit dans son fauteuil lui donna ses directives.

- " Fait en sorte qu'elles disparaissent."

-" Bien, je connais une personne qui sera ravis d'avoir de nouveaux cobayes pour ses experiences." rendit-il en poursuivant sur les autres affaires à traiter.

- " Pour information, le cas Irvin est reglé. Nous venons aussi d'atteindre un nouveau record en terme de benefice. Et enfin, la traduction des motifs sur le medaillon indiquerait l'emplacement d'un temple situé quelque part au mexique."

Kazuya n'ecoutait pas vraiment ce que lui racontait son bras droit. Il etait ailleurs, ses pensées etaient tournées vers une seule et unique personne. Vers elle. Vers Jun Kazama. Il lui ordonna toutefois de faire en sorte d'effacer toutes preuves, et d'eliminer tout temoins qui pouraient gener au bon deroulement de ses plans.

-" Cela va de soi." lui repondit son frére en souriant pret à quitter la piéce. Mais son hierachique n'en avait pas encore terminé. Il fit un geste de la main et rappella son subordonné.

-" Ou en sommes nous avec le tournoi?" gronda Kazuya.

Son frère n'eut pas le temps de lui repondre, son telephone portable venait de sonner. Kazuya lui lança alors un regard noir. Lee fit mine de s'excuser, sortit l'appareil de sa veste et decrocha.

- " Oui?" demanda t-il contrarié. Il laissa parler son correspondant, puis lorsque celui-ci eut fini, il repondit.

- " Tres bien, faites patienter, j'arrive tout de suite." dit-il en raccrochant immediatement son portable. Il prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua la raison de cet appel.

- " C'etait l'acceuil. Un participant du tournoi desire te voir, je vais de ce pas lui dire qu'il ne faut pas te deranger."

Kazuya acquiesça de la tete, parfaitement en accord avec l'initiative que son frère venait de prendre. Puis ce dernier ajouta ces quelques mots qui firent brusquement réagir son employeur.

- " Une certaine Jun Kazama,... tu connais?" questionna t-il sur un ton presque ironique.

A l'entente de ce nom, le sang de kazuya ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva et l'interpella.

- "Attends. Dit lui que j'accepte de la recevoir et que nous dinerons ensemble ce soir." declara l'imperturbable Kazuya.

Que ne fut pas la surprise de Lee face à cette etrange requete. Lui qui dans l'ombre attendait patiemment son heure depuis si longtemps. Voilà une faille qu'il faut absolument exploiter pour mettre à genoux une bonne fois pour toute ce tyran megalomane pensa t-il.

- " Comme tu voudras." conclut l'homme à la chevelure platine avant de sortir.

Enfin, se dit Kazuya apres que son serpent de frere ait quitté ses appartements. Enfin il allait la revoir. Chaque secondes à l'attendre etaient un veritable supplice. Chaque minutes, d'interminables tortures. Ses yeux etaient rivés sur la porte d'entrée tel un predateur guettant sa proie. Lorsque finalement la porte s'ouvrit, le temps s'arreta. Un ange venait de lui apparaitre. Et il ne put que lui avouer sa verité.

-" Tu es magnifique, Jun."

Fin du 2éme acte.


	3. La dernière aube

Acte 3 : La derniére aube.

Tokyo, ville tentaculaire grouillante de vie. C'est là que la Mishima Zaibastu avait établi l'un de ses plus important quartiers generaux. Il n'etait pas difficile à trouver. En effet, c'etait le batiment le plus imposant de toute la metropole. C'est là que se rendait Jun Kazama.

Elle arriva devant l'immense édifice construit à la gloire d'un seul homme. C'est justement cet homme qu'elle venait revoir. A son arrivée, les portes coulissantes de la forterresse s'ecartérent. A l'interieur du hall, des affiches du King Of Iron Fist Tournament etaient placardées sur tout les murs. Jun se dirigea comme à sa première fois vers la receptionniste.

- "C'est pour quoi?" demanda la responsable de l'acceuil qui ne reconnu pas la demoisselle. Jun lui repeta à peu de chose pres la raison de sa presence.

- "Je souhaiterai pouvoir m'entretenir avec monsieur Mishima, s'il vous plait". requit Jun observant les mimiques du visage de la receptionniste en comprenant que cela ne serait pas si simple. La dame derriere son bureau l'interrogea.

- " Vous aviez pris rendez-vous? Et vous etes?"

- " Jun Kazama, je participe au tournoi, et non je n'ai pas pris rendez-vous." repliqua t-elle en s'impatientant.

Elle secoua legerement la tete. C'est pas possible se dit-elle, c'etait au mot juste ce que lui avait ennoncé cette femme la fois precedente.

- "Attendez une minute, je vais me renseigner."

Elle prit le combiner d'un des telephones derriere son comptoir, composa un numero et attendit d'etre en communication avec certainement un responsable, ou au mieux pour elle, les vigiles. Deux tonalités plus tard, une reponse. Elle repondit.

- " Monsieur Chaolan, c'est l'acceuil, pardon de vous deranger. J'ai ici une participante au tournoi qui serait desireuse de s'entretenir avec monsieur Mishima. Une Jun Kazama." precisa t-elle.

La dame ecouta en hochant la tete puis raccrocha. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jun pour lui faire part de la reponse qu'elle venait d'avoir.

- " Monsieur Chaolan va arrivait et se charger de votre demande, veuillez patienter s'il vous plait." lui dit-elle en affichant un sourire de politesse.

Il fallait encore attendre songea Jun. Quelques minutes plus tard un homme en costume noir à la chevelure argentée sortit d'un ascenseur et vint la trouver. Jun fut d'abord troublée par le charme de cet homme. Mais les yeux de ce dernier ne la trompaient pas et tandis qu'il lui affichait un doux sourire, elle en decouvrit toute l'hypocrisie.

Elle eut vite le bon reflexe de se mefier de lui. Lui qui l'a contemplait de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Cette superbe creature vetu d'une longue robe blanche et d'un bandana de meme couleur dans ses cheveux noirs, faisait resortir toute sa beauté. Elle tenait un petit sac à main du meme coloris que sa robe. Si Lee n'avait pas pour atout d'etre un charmeur naturel, il n'aurait sans doute pas reussi à prononçer la moindre paroles face à cette femme. Il entama la discussion.

- " Mademoiselle Kazama? Monsieur Mishima est d'accord pour vous recevoir."

Jun prit une bouffée d'oxygene et repondit.

- " Tres bien, conduisez moi à lui je vous prie." fit-elle satisfaite. Lee souriait, il n'en avait pas terminé avec la belle Jun.

- " Attendez, il faut d'abord que je fouille votre sac mademoiselle Kazama."

Elle lui remit son sac à main sans sourciller. L'homme le fouilla en nommant chaque objets trouvés.

- " Alors, qu'avons nous là? Telephone, maquillage, rouge à levres. Effectivement, le parfait attirail contre le danger." indiqua t-il en plaisantant. Plaisanterie qui ne fut pas du gout de la demoiselle.

- " Et des clées." finit Lee en rendant le sac à sa proprietaire.

- " C'est bon, je peux y aller maintenant?" lui lança une Jun impatiente. Toutefois Lee ajouta.

- " Pas encore, je dois d'abord vous fouiller entièrement avant mademoiselle." lui repondit-il en sourcillant.

Jun serra les dents et le fixa d'un regard meurtrier. Il etait sure que si cet homme pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle, le second King Of Iron Fist Tournament allait reprendre dans les couloirs de l'entrée.

- " Je plaisante. Vous etes fin pretes pour le diner de ce soir." lui revela t-il en souriant de nouveau. A l'ecoute de cette reponse, Jun fut deroutée, meme si cela n'etait pas pour lui deplaire, c"etait un peu soudain. Elle retorqua.

- "Pardon? Un diner, dites-vous?"

- " Oh! Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai omi de vous le dire. Monsieur Mishima désire passer la soirée avec vous. Vous n'allez pas refuser?" déclara Lee avant de l'accompagner vers l'ascenseur.

Jun etait perdu. Elle hesita. Mais lorsque Lee Chaolan vint à lui poser cette question, elle se ressaisit et su enfin ce qu'elle voulut plus que tout au monde.

- " J'ai une question. Qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez?"

Jun entra dans l'ascenseur, et avant que les portes ne se referment, elle lui donna la plus sincere des reponses.

- " Il est different."

Lee observa septique les etages defiler sur le cadran de l'ascenseur. Il sourit et chuchota finalement.

-" Different?...Excellent."

Dans l'ascenseur Jun doutait. En verité, elle seule connaissait les raisons de sa presence en ces lieux. Cette pression devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Tout la rattrappa. Ses engagements, sa mission, les ordres de ses superieurs. L'ascenseur stoppa au derniere etage, elle s'avait qu'il fallait encore traverser cet immense corridor avant de le revoir. Ce hall aux murs rustiques ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un chateau du moyen-age. Sur les lustres, les nombreuses bougies eclairaient les marches d'un escaliers recouvert d'un long tapis rouge. Ce dernier menant à l 'entrée des appartements privés de l'homme pour lequel elle s'etait éprise. Elle gravit les marches, ouvrit la porte. Et lorqu'elle entendit ces quelques mots, son coeur chavira.

-" Tu es magnifique, Jun." lui dit l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs jours.

A cela, elle le remercia et lui retourna le compliment.

-" Merci, tu es egalement tres élegant." prononça t-elle l'air genée.

Elle n'osait plus le regarder, elle fuyait ses yeux pour qu'il ne puisse pas decouvrir ce que son coeur voulait lui crier. Il s'en suivit un long silence avant que Kazuya ne s'adresse à elle. Il cherchait ses mots avec subtilité. Malgré son franc parlé, cette fois c'etait different. Il n'avait pas en face de lui un vulgaire employé. Mais bel et bien la femme qu'il desirait plus que tout. Il la contempla longuement et lui dit enfin.

- " On a du te prevenir que nous dinerions ensemble ce soir?" devoila t-il en la desirant du regard. La respiration de Jun se fit de plus en plus haletante. Troublée, elle rendit la reponse la plus simple que l'on pouvait faire devant ce genre de question.

- " Oui, en effet".

Elle aurait tant voulu poursuivre la conversation, seulement c'etait pour l'instant au-dessus de ses forces. Kazuya remarqua que son invitée n'etait pas tres à l'aise. Il lui demanda de s'approcher de l'importante fenêtre qui donnait sur les hauteurs de la ville. Le soleil offrait là ses derniers rayons avant de disparaitre au loin derriere les immeubles.

-" Approche Jun, je vais te montrer l'un de mes secrets ." lui divulgea Kazuya.

Il lui tendit sa main. Mais cette derniere la refusa. Elle se mit face à la vitre, ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la chaleur du soleil caresser sa peau. La peine ombre qui se refletait sur son corps laissa Kazuya completement désarmé devant la vision de ce merveilleux spectacle. L'homme le plus puissant de la planete etait totalement conquit. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur ses bras. Il etait dans son dos, leur premier contact, celui qu'ils avaient tous deux tant attendu. Ils restèrent un long moment à ne rien dire n'ecoutant plus que leurs souffles respectifs.

-" Maintenant, ouvre les yeux." lui murmura Kazuya au creux de l'oreille.

Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle fut emerveillée. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la clareté des etoiles et celle des eclairages de la ville fusionnaient parfaitement. Ciel et terre n'avaient plus de limite. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais l'homme derriere elle, lui ota les mots de la bouche.

- " C'est splendide, n'est-ce pas?" lui dit-il d'une voix apaisée.

A cela Jun se retourna face à lui toujours enlacée, elle ne desirait qu'une seule chose. Que ses levres effleurent les siennes. Kazuya pouvait ressentir les palpitations de celle pour qui il aurait tout donné. Il fixa dans ses yeux l'etincelle du desir. Il eut lui aussi la meme envie. Il pencha sa tete et lorsqu'il allait enfin savourer une partie de sa sensualité, on frappa à la porte.

L'instant magique se brisa ne laissant place qu'à la frustration des deux combattants. Ils s'eloignèrent l'un de l'autre, deconsertés par cet evenement anodin. Si Jun se sentit genée face à cette situation, Kazuya lui aurait ecrasé ceux qui venaient le priver de son du. Cependant, il ne put si resoudre en sa presence. Il ne voulait pas lui donner cette image. L'image d'un homme qui reglait les problemes par la force et la violence. Conscient que cela devait etre ses serviteurs qui apportaient le diner, il leurs demanda d'entrer et de faire vite, tres vite.

Les servants s'executèrent aussi vite qu'il etait possible de dresser une table pour deux avec tout le necessaire. C'est une demi douzaine de personnes qui faisaient des allés et venus entre la chambre et le couloir, apportant couvert et plat. Le couple attendait qu'ils eurent fini de tout preparer. Et comme l'avait ordonné leur employeur, ce fut rapide. Un "bonne soirée" de courtoisie vint clore leur travail puis ils fermèrent la porte en partant. Enfin, Kazuya et Jun se retouvèrent de nouveau seul.

- " Bien, passons à table veux-tu?" lui proposa Kazuya en lui indiquant sa chaise.

Jun posa son sac sur la table et en gentleman improvisé, Kazuya vint reculer son siége pour lui permettre de s'installer. Il le rapprocha ensuite pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Avant de la rejoindre à table, il frappa deux fois dans ses mains. A cet instant la lumiere de la piéce devint tamisée et un fond de musique classique mit de suite l'ambiance. Kazuya alluma les quelques chandelles disposées sur la table puis versa un verre d'eau à sa precieuse invitée.

Ne le quittant des yeux, cette dernière le remercia. Il s'assit à son tour, posa une serviette sur ses genoux tout en contemplant la jeune femme qui fit de meme. La longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche etait garnis de plusieurs mets qui à l'odeur et à la vue semblaient plus que delicieux. Kazuya attendit que Jun se serve la premiere. Malgré la diversité des plats, Jun ne prit qu'une simple salade de fruits. Elle n'avait pas tres faim. Elle le precisa à son hote.

- " Je suis désolée, mais j'ai peu d'appetit ce soir." lui dit-elle evasive.

Kazuya aussi d'ailleurs. Il se servit un verre de vin avant d'ajouter.

- " Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?" lui demanda t-il d'une voix tenebreuse.

A cette question, tout se melangea dans son esprit. Ses sentiments, ses responsabilités et surtout son odre de mission qui etait de faire tomber pour braconnage illégal l'homme qui l'attirait. Il fallait mentir. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la verité. C'etait soudainement devenu insoutenable. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis se leva de table. Voyant cela, l'homme la suivit, pret à la retenir par n'importe quel moyen.

- " Rien. Mais il se fait tard et je dois y aller."

Kazuya fronça les sourcils et lui lança une derniere requete pour la retenir.

- " M'accorderais-tu une dance avant de partir, Jun?"

Jun soupira, elle aurait preferé que ce soit plus simple. Elle accepta malgré tout. Ils s'avancérent l'un vers l'autre. Et à chacun de leurs pas, leurs coeurs battaient de plus en plus fort. Finalement, Kazuya la prit dans ses bras. Ils entamèrent un simple petit slow sous la douce melodie qui s'echappait des haut-parleurs de la piéce.

Jun etait blottit contre son torse, se laissant entrainer dans un tourbillon de passion. Ils firent encore quelques pas de dance puis l'homme lui fit relever son doux visage. Ils se regardèrent longuement les yeux dans les yeux. Plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. Kazuya avança ses levres pour embrasser celle dont son coeur s'etait feru.

Mais dans un dernier moment de doute et de remord, Jun detourna son visage de son bien aimé et quitta ses bras. Elle savait qu'en faisant cela, elle le perdrait. Le sachant, tout son etre agonisa. Elle resta toutefois impassible, ne laissant rien transparaitre de sa tristesse. Il fallait qu'elle regle encore un ultime point. Elle requit sans doute pour la derniere fois à son amour.

- " Je souhaiterai pouvoir me rafraichir avant de partir?" lui dit-elle d'une voix melancolique.

Elle recupera son sac sur la table. Kazuya ne reagit pas de suite. Il etait aussi perdu qu'elle. Il repondit par reflexe en lui montrant l'une des portes qui menait à differentes autres chambres.

- " La-bas, derriere la porte." souligna t-il l'air livide.

Abattu, il ne put que la regarder s'eloigner et disparaitre derriere la porte. Kazuya avait le torax en feu. Pour attenuer cette douleur, il but d'un trait son verre. C'est en savourant l'arome d'alcool qui lui monta à la tete, que toute sa frustration se dechaina sur cette pauvre coupe qu'il balança à l'autre bout de la piéce. Sa colére, son incompréhension et toute cette argne se deversa dans ses poings qu'il serra puissamment. De petits crépitements en jaillirent puis vinrent les eclairs, tournoyant chaotiquement autour d'eux.

- " Je ne suis pas homme à attendre, Kazama Jun! Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, moi aussi je vais me rafraichir! Adieu!" cingla t-il avant de quitter la piéce principale.

Il s'engouffra dans une autre porte donnant sur sa chambre personnelle. Jun entendit une porte claquer, elle etait là, adossée derrière celle qu'elle venait d'empreinter. Elle avait entendu du verre se briser juste avant. Mais surtout les mots et cette sensation terrifiante qui lui parcourut le corps. Elle ne s'etait pas trompée. Elle avait vu juste depuis leur premiere rencontre. Un mal consumait Kazuya de l'interieur. Comme si son destin ne lui appartenait plus depuis longtemps. Il fallait regler ça une fois pour toute.

L'endroit ou elle se trouvait, donnait sur un petit salon meublé. Elle se dirigea vers une autre piéce, elle ouvrit une porte. A l'interieur, elle se retrouva face à un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps rouge. Celui-ci etait situé au centre de la chambre contre le mur du fond. Son flan droit donnait sur une fenetre qui permettait d'observer une autre partie de la ville. Jun vit une autre porte à coté du lit. Elle s'y avança. C'etait la salle de bain. Immense, carrellée du sol au plafond. Au milieu un jacuzzi creusé à meme le sol. Dans le fond, des miroirs qui faisaient la longeur du mur et sous ces derniers, plusieurs vasques incrustés dans les meubles en marbre parfaitement entretenus. Elle fit couler l'eau, et s'en aspergea le visage. Puis elle se mira dans l'un des miroirs, toujours tiraillée entre son desir et son devoir. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain puis commença à fouiller son sac recherchant son telephone portable. Celui-ci en main, elle composa un numero. Elle s'assit sur le lit et se dechaussa de ses sandales blanche à talon. Ces dernieres lui avaient fait mal toute la soirée. Puis attendit que l'on decroche.

Dans la chambre d'à coté, Kazuya s'etait coulé un bain. Il se detendait, essayant par la meme occasion de se vider la tete. Seulement, il l'avait retrouvé. Non en faites, il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Le mal vint le rappeller à l'ordre.

- " Rappel toi qui tu es." lui repeta plusieurs fois la voix.

L'elu du demon n'eut cette fois pas la force de resister. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tete sur le rebord du bain, bercé par la chaleur de l'eau. Toutefois, le mal revint le tourmenter.

- " Je peux t'aider à obtenir ce que tu desires de plus cher en ce bas monde, Kazuya." lui expliqua la creature.

Ce dernier resta sans broncher à la proposition qu'on venait de lui faire. En faites, il attendait plus. Beaucoup plus. Et le diable entra dans son jeu en le provoquant.

- " Vas-tu rester là, sans rien faire! Vas-tu te morfondre longtemps et pleurer comme un enfant! Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il t'animait quand tu etais à moitié mort au fond de ce gouffre!"Alors, rappel toi qui tu es!" lui scanda la voix.

Sur ces paroles, Kazuya se leva brusquement et s'ecria.

- " Je suis Kazuya Mishima! Je suis l'homme le plus puissant de cette maudite planete! Et j'obtiens toujours ce que veux!"

A ces mots la voix disparut dans un rire de satisfaction, laissant enfin Kazuya libre face à son destin.

Il sortit de son bain plus determiné que jamais. Il attrappa une serviette et se l'enfila autour de la taille avant de quitter sa chambre.

Jun, elle, etait tombée sur un repondeur. Elle pensa que cela serait plus facile pour expliquer ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- " C'est Jun Kazama. J'arrete tout. Je suis desolée, mais cette enquete ne menera nulle part. Je me retire de l'operation. Je sais que je désobeis aux ordres et..."

Soudain, Jun ressentit quelque chose qui la fit s'interrompre. Quelque chose de maléfique. Une sensation horrible, si proche, comme si on venait la chercher pour l'attirer au fond des abysses. Cela dura plusieurs secondes, puis retrouvant ses esprits, elle finit son message.

- "...Oui, je vous donnerai ma démission demain à la premiere heure. Au revoir." conclut-elle en raccrochant.

Elle remit son portable dans son sac quand tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Jun se mit debout prete à en decoudre avec son assaillant. C'est Kazuya qui lui apparut, torse nu, une simple serviette blanche lui recouvrant le bas des reins. Elle put observer son imposante musculature et remarqua directement la cicatrice qui lui traversait tout le torse. Il respirait fortement, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Aussi surprise qu'elle put l'etre, elle lui demanda.

- " Qu'est... qu'est-ce qui se passe?" l'interrogea t-elle en bredouillant.

Kazuya la fixait toujours avec cette fois un large sourire. Il lui donna sa reponse.

- " J'ai oublié quelque chose." dit-il d'une voix profonde tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Sur cette allusion, le coeur de Jun s'emballa. Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux et ravalla sa salive avant de simplement dire.

- "Quoi?"

Aussi vif que l'eclair, Kazuya saisit Jun par la taille, et sans que celle-ci ne puisse faire ou dire quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Pendant un instant, Jun fut tetanisée. Puis elle ferma les yeux, s'adonnant à ce merveilleux moment de plaisir qu'elle avait tant attendu. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser. Levres contre levres, les deux amants s'echangèrent chacun leur amour. Leurs langues finirent par se froler, à se chercher pour finalement s'entrecroiser inlassablement. Les deux amoureux appreciaient chaque secondes de se pure moment d'extase. Kazuya baisa ensuite sa levre inferieure, puis son menton. Il descendit jusqu'a son cou s'avourant le plaisir qu'il avait à gouter sa peau. Jun l'enlaça, s'abandonnant corps et ame pendant qu'il continuait à lui devorer le cou. A chacun de ses baisers, son souffle chaud lui donnait des frissons. Il remonta ensuite ses mains le long de son dos et les posa sur ses epaules. Ses doigts vinrent ecarter les bretelles de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds. Il put enfin la contempler pour la premiere fois dans son intimitée. Meme dans ses fantasmes les plus fou, il n'eut pu rever pareil merveille. Il sentit tout à coup, l'excitation le gagner. Il pouvait enfin possedait la femme qu'il desirait plus que tout au monde. Jun se blottit plus singulièrement contre son torse dur et humide. Ses douces mains dessinèrent le contour des muscles dorsaux de son bien aimé. Elle souriait, heureuse et conquise. Son amant lui glissa une main dans ses cheveux tout en lui retirant son bandana. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte immediatement, mais il l'avait dans le meme temps, debarrasé de son bustier. Elle put le voir admirer sa poitrine. Aussi sensuelle qu'une nymphe, elle se tourna afin que son amoureux puisse profiter amplement d'elle. Kazuya posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tete, se laissant envahir par le parfum qui emanait de ses cheveux. Ses mains abordèrent d'abord ses hanches, puis escaladèrent son abdomen avant d'empoigner sa poitrine et d'en caresser les extremitées. Jun etait brulante. L'une des ses mains vint aggriper la nuque de son homme, tandis que l'autre suivait parallélement les mouvements des mains que parcourait son compagnon. Il la tenait totalement en son pouvoir. Poursuivant l'exploration de sa chair, ce fut dans un elan de tendresse qu' il lui chuchota d'une voix sulfureuse

- " Tu es si belle Jun."

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna, toujours captive de son affection. Elle fixa son regard, ferma les yeux puis l'embrassa avec ferveur. Le sang de Kazuya s'enflamma. Il souleva sa femme de terre et la porta jusqu'au lit ou il la deposa delicatement. Jun etait toujours suspendu à ses levres, ses bras envellopant son cou. Elle ne les retira que pour defaire la serviette qu'il portait autour de sa taille. Kazuya etait entiérement nu. Le serrant contre elle, elle put sentir l'ardeur et l'excitation qu'elle lui procurait. Ce qui l'emoustilla davantage. Son bien aimé se degagea subtilement de son etreinte. Ce qu'elle ne comprit qu'apres que sa langue arpenta ses doigts. Allongée sur le dos, elle n'avait pas remarqué la premiere fois le miroir situé au-dessus d'eux. Elle profita ainsi du reflet de leurs ebats. C'etait pour elle comme dans un reve. A la fois, actrice et observatrice. Ses pensées revinrent de nouveau vers son plaisir lorsque Kazuya lui embrassa de nouveau son cou. Il ne s'y attarda pas comme la premiere fois, il descendit lentement pour finir au creux de ses seins. Elle s'offrait à lui, pleinement soumise. Lui, qui appreciait avec delectation chaque arome de son etre. Il prolongea l'ascenssion de son corps jusqu'au nombril. Jun souleva legerement son bassin comprenant ce que son amant desirait. L'homme fit glisser le long de ses jambes le dernier voile d'intimité qu'il lui restait. Elle etait enfin nue. Chaque partie de son anatomie lui etait revelée. La vision de cette femme au corps de déesse, eveilla tout ses sens. Il la remonta vivement pour retrouver sa bouche. Puis il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, la regardant avec convoitise. Le visage de Jun rayonnait d'une volupté indefinissable. Et lorsqu'il s'immisça dans l'antre de ses cuisses, celle-ci se cambra en arriere tout en se mordant la levre inferieure pour eviter de gemir. Elle ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Les incessants va-et-vient qu'elle ressentait en elle, lui firent perdre la tete. Kazuya, lui, n'avait ressentit pareille emotion. Non pas qu'il n'eut jamais connu la chaleur d'une femme. Mais il n'avait jamais reçu autant d'amour de toute sa vie. Il souriait, regardant tendrement jubiller sa bien aimée et s'extasia en ecoutant ses gemissements. Jun le saisit subitement pour le serrer contre son coeur. Elle ferma les yeux et lui murmura.

- " Je t'aime Kazuya." avoua t-elle enfin avant de perdre tout contact avec la realité.

Mais lorsqu'elle les ouvrit pour voir de nouveau son beau visage. C'est justement la vision de cette horrible realité qui lui glaça le sang. Au dessus d'elle, le miroir ne refletait plus le corps de Kazuya. Mais une sombre creature ailée et cornue.

C'est cette chose qui etait en train de lui faire l'amour. Les yeux de Jun s'ecarquillèrent de terreur. La creature diabolique deploya ses ailes et tourna sa tete vers le miroir en lui adressant un sourire morbide. Dans un ultime sursaut, elle essaya de se degager. Une voix lointaine vint la rassurer.

- " Ça va?" lui demanda Kazuya en se retirant de sa douce.

Jun mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Ses yeux firent le tour de la chambre tentant désespérément de ne plus se laisser surprendre par ce cauchemar. Kazuya l'observait, ne comprenant en rien à ce qui la mettait dans un tel etat. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut apaisée, elle fit la plus etrange des questions à son tendre.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" l'interrogea t-elle d'une voix caline.

En reponse, Kazuya n'eut qu'un simple sourcillement de total incomprehension. Elle l'attrappa par les cheveux l'attirant contre son corps ardent en lui disant.

- " Continue, t'arretes pas." le commanda t-elle affectueusement.

Son plaisir avait repris le dessus sur sa peur. Pour elle, rien au monde n'aurait pu briser ce fabuleux moment. Pour sa part, Kazuya venait de recevoir le seul ordre auquel il desirait bien obeir. Le couple reprit ses ebats. Lui pouvait à chaque instants la sentir vibrer entre ses doigts. Elle, jouissait d'une euphorie sans fin.

Les deux amants s'aimèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'aube.

C'est en fin de matinée qu'ils emergèrent tout deux de leur sommeil, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Epuisé de cette folle nuit charnelle. Jun ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Elle etait au paradis. Elle se detendit puis regarda intensement l'homme qui etait allongé à ses cotés. Elle lui passa une main dans ses cheveux et embrassa son front. Puis celle-ci se leva et quitta le lit completement dénudée à la recherche de ses vetements. Ceux-ci retrouvés, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit sonner son telephone portable dans son sac. Jun le prit rapidement pour verifier qui pouvait bien l'appeller ne prenant pas le temps de se vetir.

- " Lei?" dit-elle surprise.

Elle raccrocha aussitot et eteignit l'appareil encore songeuse. Au son que son portable avait emit, Kazuya, enfin reveillé, l'interpella.

- " Qu'est-ce que c'etait?" lui demanda t-il l'air mefiant.

Rangeant le telephone dans son sac, elle tenta de le rassurer.

- " Rien, rendors-toi, je prends une douche et je reviens." lui confia t-elle souriante tout en essayant de lui cacher son inquiétude.

Mais Kazuya avait pour sa part deja trop dormit. Le chef de l'empire Mishima se leva puis remis sa serviette autour de sa taille. Il observa le ciel par la fenêtre de la chambre avant d'ajouter soucieux.

- " Hum...Le temps est couvert, il va pleuvoir ce soir." constata t-il en jetant un regard sur celle qui considerait comme sa promise.

Jun dissimulait à l'aide de ses vetements le reste de pudeur qu'elle pouvait preserver. Son amant lui sourit tout en la fixant. Il trouvait sa reaction ironique. Mais il respecta son choix. Elle aussi le regardait. La cicatrice qu'il avait en travers du torse l'intriguait. Il le comprit dans son regard et repondit à son interrogation.

- " Cette blessure m'a été infligé par mon père, alors que je n'etais qu'un enfant. Et depuis ce jour, j'ai juré que j'aurais ma vengeance. Il y a deux ans, lors du King Of Iron Fist Tournament. Je lui ai tout pris. Et quand je dis tout Jun, je n'oublie rien." lui fit-il froidement avant de poursuivre en haussant la voix.

- " J'ai fait à ce vieu fou le meme chatiment qu'il m'a fait subir! Apres notre affrontement, j'ai porté son corps meurtri par mes coups jusqu'au bord du gouffre! Et là! Je l'ai balancé! Restant jusqu'à ce que l'echo de ses os brisés remonte le long de la falaise! C'est ça, que tu voulais savoir?" hurla t-il de colére.

En ecoutant ses paroles, Jun venait de comprendre toute la souffrance que cet homme portait en lui. Elle garda le silence, le laissant se calmer. Kazuya respirait fortement apres s'etre exclamé si violemment. Il reprit comme si de rien n'etait.

- " Bien, je vais m'habiller." finit-il en quittant la chambre.

Jun le regarda s'eloigner, attristée que son amour ait tant de rancoeur. Chacun de leur coté, séparé par cette vive altercaltion, ils se retrouvèrent enfin dans la piéce principale apres leurs toilettes respectives. Les serviteurs avaient bien sur pris soin de tout nettoyer avant le reveil de leur maitre. Les amants s'admirèrent mutuellement, Jun portant sa longue robe blanche et Kazuya, vetu d'un autre complet violet. L'apres-midi passa tres vite. Ils dejeunèrent ensemble, et prirent un copieux repas pour recuperer respectivement de la nuit precedente. Ils n'echangèrent que quelques paroles et de langoureux regards ainsi que quelques sourires complices. Tout ceci jusqu'a ce que Jun toujours préoccuper de sa vision de la veille, se decida enfin à lui en faire part.

- " Tu ne m'as pas tout dit, Kazuya." lui lança t-elle.

De quoi voulait-elle parler? pensa Kazuya. Il la laissa continuer.

- " A plusieurs reprises, j'ai ressenti un mal qui emanait de toi. Je l'ai senti lors de notre premiere rencontre, mais je n'en etais pas certaine." Jun serra son poing contre sa poitrine. Puis la larme à l'oeil elle lui cria.

" Dit moi Kazuya! Dit moi quel mal ronge ton ame!" lui supplia t-elle en s'exclamant.

Comment le sait-elle? reflechit-il.

Il ne lui aurait probablement rien repondu si le visage de Jun n'avait pas exprimé tant d'inquiétude. Il s'y resolut. S'avançant vers l'immense fenêtre, il posa sa main sur la vitre. Dans la nuit, il observa les sombres nuages qui deversaient cette pluie battante depuis deja plusieurs heures. Puis Kazuya lui ouvrit enfin son coeur en lui revelant la verité.

- " Il y a de cela vingt ans, mon pére, Heihachi Mishima, me laissa pour mort au fond d'un ravin. En bas, je rampais sur le sol, trainant mon corps dechiré, luttant desesperement pour survivre. Je me refusais à mourir. Je voulais me venger. Et lorsque j'ai cru mon heure venir, c'est là qui m'est apparu." Kazuya se retourna vers Jun qui l'ecoutait avec stupefaction. Il brandit son poing devant lui avant de finir.

- " Alors, j'ai accepté sa proposition! Et j'ai accompli ma vengeance!" s'ecria le roi du poing d'acier avec fureur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Jun prit son poing dans ses mains et y posa son visage. Elle lui exprima ses attentes.

- " Promet moi. Promet moi mon amour, que tu ne te laisseras jamais consumer par les tenebres. Promet le moi Kazuya. Je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi." lui confia t-elle sincerement en se blottissant contre lui.

Cette preuve de tendresse rendit à Kazuya le peu de son humanité. La serrant fort dans ses bras, il lui declara d'une voix grave et maussade.

- " Je t'en fais la promesse. Car, Jun, tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit arrivé de toute ma triste vie."

Il deposa ensuite ses mains sur les bras de sa bien aimée, puis la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui confesser pour la premiere fois tout son amour.

- " Jun, je..."

Il ne put finir sa declaration. Derriere la porte quelqu'un tambouriner contre celle-ci appellant le president directeur general de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

- " Monsieur Mishima, monsieur Mishima, vite, c'est urgent!" cria l'employé paniqué sur le pas de la porte. Kazuya soupira, il etait serein. Ses doigts caressèrent le visage de son amante dont les yeux petillaient de bonheur.

- " Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de ça et je suis tout à toi." lui chuchota t-il en souriant.

Le chef du conglomérat financier le puissant de la planete se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Derriere celle-ci, l'un de ses nombreux hommes de main, le visage decomposé s'y tenait. Devant son employeur, il lui annonça la plus terrible des nouvelles.

- " Monsieur, Heihachi Mishima est dans le batiment! Il est en bas avec monsieur Chaolan!" alerta l'homme essouflé.

Face à cette nouvelle, un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut l'epine dorsale. Ça ne pouvait pas etre vrai. Il l'avait tué de ses mains.

D'un seul bras, Kazuya attrappa l'homme par le col et le jeta au sol. Jun qui observait la scene, etait figée ne sachant que dire ni que faire.

- " C'est impossible! Tu mens miserable!" rugit Kazuya, emporté dans une effroyable colere. Mais l'homme terrifié sur le sol poursuivit.

- " Je vous le jure monsieur, il est là. Je l'ai vu, comme je vous vois. C'est monsieur Chaolan qui l'a autorisé à entrer. Et il m'a envoyé pour vous dire que le finaliste du tournoi venait vous affronter ce soir." begailla t-il par peur.

Kazuya releva sauvagement le pauvre employé qui tremblait de tout son long et lui infligea un direct au visage qui le propulsa au centre de la piéce.

- " Lee, sale traitre! Tres bien, si c'est ça que tu veux! Je t'attends pére! Amene toi, amene toi!" profera le combattant.

Sa victime gisait assomée à ses pieds. Et dans un excès de rage incontrolable, Kazuya engloutit par une pulsion de mort, broya la face de son employé en lui martelant la tete à coup de pieds.

- " Créve, créve!" poussa t-il plusieurs fois en detruisant le crane de cet homme dont le visage tumefié etait deja recouvert de sang.

Il ne s'arretait plus. Jun ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire devant cet ignoble spectacle. Elle intervint pour tenter de le calmer.

- " Arretes, arretes Kazuya, je t'en pris, tu vas le tuer!" lui cria t-elle en lui saisissant le bras. L'implorant de ne pas achever cet homme aux portes du trepas.

Sur cette intervention, il se retourna vers elle et lui empoigna la gorge d'une seule main. Il serra si fort qu'elle parvenait meme plus à respirer. Et la douleur devint vraiment insupportable lorsqu'il la souleva du parquet. Avec ses deux mains, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se degager. Mais la pression qu'il exerçait été hors du commun. Elle adressa un ultime regard à son agresseur. Les yeux rouge sang de celui-ci ne refletaient plus que haine. De la haine à l'etat pure. Et pendant qu'elle suffoquait, elle se rememora les doux instants qu'ils avaient partagé. Jun, devant autant d'agressivité se laissa aller à la peine. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait tout perdu et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose, mourir. Mourir des mains de celui qu'elle aimait. Seulement en decouvrant ses efflusions, Kazuya lacha prise.

Cette femme pleure pour moi, songea t-il. Elle tomba à genoux, toussant, cherchant son souffle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Lui, il la devisagea d'un regard inhumain et lui cria

- " Va t'en! Va t'en!"

Elle lui tendit sa main en esperant un pardon. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus rien à esperer ni meme à pardonner. C'etait trop tard, et elle le sut juste apres ces paroles.

- " Hors de ma vue, Kazama Jun!" lui ordonna t-il d'une voix implacable.

Avec ce qui lui resta de force, elle se remit difficilement sur ses talons. La jeune femme tituba, non remise de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Et avant qu'elle ne quitte pour toujours l'appartement, les amants maudits s'echangèrent un dernier regard.

Jun arpenta alors le couloir, vascillant et pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Elle prit l'ascenseur et s'effondra de chagrin à l'interieur. Les etages defilèrent au fil des secondes. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit au rez de chaussé, son coeur se crispa. Devant elle, se dressait Heihachi Mishima, les bras croisés le regard determiné. Elle sortit, puis se recula pour lui permettre d'acceder à l'ascenseur.

Le monstre la lorgna. Regardant avec mepris la putain de sa progeniture. Jun resta un instant comme paralysée. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, une rose rouge tomba à ses pieds. Elle releva la tete et vu Lee, adossé contre un mur. Il lui fit un petit signe de tete, qu'elle comprit parfaitement. Déconcertée, elle se precipita vers la sortie. Les enormes portes coulissantes s'ecartèrent comme lors de sa première venue.

Dehors, il pleuvait à torrent. Elle s'avança dans la nuit froide ou la pluie qui russelait le long de son visage masquait ses larmes. Elle leva les yeux au ciel posant son regard sur le dernier etage de la tour. Au-dessus d'elle, le tonnerre gronda. Ne presageant qu'une infinie tristesse.

Soudain, elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture qui s'approchait. Les phares de celle-ci l'eblouissèrent. Un homme en sortie et lui cria.

- " Jun, c'est moi, monte!"

Elle le reconnut, et fut surprise de sa presence.

- " Lei, c'est toi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" lui demanda t-elle toujours aveuglée par les feux de la voiture.

- " Ton departement m'a prevenu de ta demission! J'y ai pas cru, et me voilà." lui repondit son ami en otant sa veste pour la couvrir.

- " Tiens met ça, tu vas prendre froid. Bon sang Jun, qu'est-ce qui t'es passée par la tete?" s'interrogea son ami.

Elle ne lui donna aucune reponse, mais juste ceci.

- " Emmene moi loin de cet endroit s'il te plait." lui supplia t-elle toute tremblante.

Elle qui avait trop souffert, elle, qui avait connu le paradis et l'enfer dans la meme journée. Et malgré tout, ses pensées etaient toujours tournées vers son seul amour, vers lui, vers Kazuya Mishima.

Lei l'assit à l'arriere du vehicule et demarra.

Jun se retourna une derniere fois. Pensant peut-etre qu'un jour, que le destin réunirait de nouveau ceux qui reponderont à l'appel.

Fin du dernier acte.


End file.
